


kinktober 2019 - day 24

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon, Tentacle Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: "Do you miss them?" he asks suddenly, before he can stop himself, and Kaede lets out a breathy laugh."Sometimes. Why, do you?"





	kinktober 2019 - day 24

Nagisa puts his arms around Kaede's neck as she thrusts into him, moaning in sync with her as the vibration presses on both of their clits. It's hard to keep himself from digging his nails into the skin there, but he tries his best, instead pressing the flat of his fingertips against the scars just below her hairline.

"Do you miss them?" he asks suddenly, before he can stop himself, and Kaede lets out a breathy laugh.

"Sometimes. Why, do you?"

Nagisa's face goes hot, quick enough that he can't blame it on the slow slide of her between his legs. "I mean, I didn't know you had them for so long, and when I did it was kind of a rough time for you, and we were all worried, and it's way healthier for them to be gone, I mean, and—”

Kaede giggles and puts a finger to his lips, stopping the babbling. "No, I know. Practically speaking, it was, _mm_, a bad scene. But..." She leans closer to his ear and whispers mischievously, "Would you want me to have them, now?"

Nagisa shivers, and Kaede grins, fucking into him a little harder. "Yeah? You wish my dick was a tentacle instead, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa takes his arms away to cover his face, choking on a gasp as Kaede changes her angle inside him, the vibrator hitting a spot that makes his hips jerk. He can't help but imagine it now: the idea of a soft, dexterous tentacle instead of stiff silicone, easily finding and manipulating all the most sensitive parts of his insides.

“Well, you’ll just have to deal with normal hands for the time being,” Kaede says, and Nagisa feels her hand reaching down between them. Nagisa gasps as the vibration inside him intensifies, and when he peeks through his hands he sees Kaede bite her lip cutely. She presses a thumb against his clit as she fucks him, making small circles with her hand and hips together that make sparks appear behind Nagisa’s eyes, over and over again until he’s clenching around her and coming, grasping at the back of her neck again.

She thrusts inside him and stays in place, her body trembling as she gets into the perfect position for her, and Nagisa tries not to squirm from overstimulation and is rewarded by a sharp cry in his ear that stretches into a long, low noise as she shakes in his arms. 

It’s a little disorienting when she switches the vibrator off, the echoes of sensation still pulsing through him, and the emptiness of her pulling out as she slips the harness off leaves him wanting, but not enough to try and fight off the exhaustion settling into his skin.

“Next time I wrap up a shoot with some props you might find interesting,” Kaede says, grinning as she settles in next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close, “I’ll see if I can sneak them home.”

Nagisa puts his face back in his hands. He likes her _so much_.


End file.
